


The Show Must Go On [Art]

by Aria_Lerendeair, litra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animated GIFs, Art, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The art for "The Show Must Go On" by Aria as part of the reverse big bang 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show Must Go On [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Show Must Go On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129376) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



So the first piece I created and the original inspiration for this little adventure was this piece.

 

 

After talking with Aria we decided on a Cirque du Soleil AU.

I kind of ran with the idea and created the two following pieces of Gabriel and Cas performing.

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Show Must Go On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129376) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)




End file.
